


How did this end up happening?

by Demon_Calcifer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Keith why are you in this situation, It hurts a lot more than Keith thought, Just something I thought of on the spot, Lance what are you doing to Keith, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Calcifer/pseuds/Demon_Calcifer
Summary: Lance pushed again but gently this time trying not to hurt Keith too badly. Keith breathed in sharply through gritted teeth, clearly in lots of said pain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I did in the few minutes I had to myself. And even though I am posting this I don't know when the other chapters are coming out so please be patient with me.

Lance pushed again but gently this time trying not to hurt Keith too badly. Keith breathed in sharply through gritted teeth, clearly in lots of said pain.

“Lance stop it hurts.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. I can only be so gentle.” Lance stopped to allow the boy a reprieve from the strain. Keith bit his knuckle and tried to breathe, his breaths were short and ragged. It hurt so much, he wanted to scream to tell Lance to stop altogether but that wouldn’t do any good, it had to be done. Lance panted, sweat drops slid down the back of his neck and the small of his back, it was starting to ache from effort. Muscles tensed from the slow drawn out motions. He shifted to try and get a better angle, that made Keith groan again. “Sorry, sorry.” 

“No it’s okay.” Keith voice was breathy but he had stopped biting his finger. “Try again, just push.”

“But Keith-”

“Lance.” Keith’s voice had a hardness that he’d lost when they started. “Just push, it’s almost there.” Lance swallowed hard enough to make his Adam’s apple bob, he really didn’t want to hurt Keith and he was trying his best to be gentle given the situation. So Lance took a deep breath and braced himself move firmly and when he was about to move Keith spoke again, this time a small whisper. “Is...Is it okay if I hold your hand?” Lance was startled, he hadn’t expected Keith to sound so vulnerable and defenceless, it almost made him lose his balance. It made his heart squeeze. 

“Of course.” Lance reached over to take Keith’s hand in his own and interlaced their fingers together. “Ready?” Keith just nodded and Lance braced himself again, one deep breath and a hard final push. Keith sounded like he was being torn apart, voice strangled in the crook of his elbow and tears springing to the corners of his eyes. Lance grunted and he felt something give way so he pulled back, only to fall face first in the dirt. 

The log rolled away enough to reveal Keith’s scratched and bleeding leg, pilot suit torn to shreds. Keith was gasping in a strange mix of hysterical laughter and painful sobs. Lance picked himself up and leaned over to take a look, it didn’t appear to be broken from the outside. So with his free hand Lance tenderly prodded the leg in question. It seemed to be intact. Keith was laying back reveling in freedom when Lance gave his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“Come on I’ll take you back, I’ll radio Shiro so someone can pick up Red.” Keith didn’t open his eye as Lance helped him onto his good leg and took most of his weight. He was close to passing out but he managed to murmur a “thank you” into Lance’s ear as they headed toward Lance’s lion. 


End file.
